Ma's Haunted Amityville Toaster
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Based off of a Foamy Cartoon, Ma brought over her haunted Toaster to Gallerian and things get a little strange. Rated T Due to featuring a disembodied hand XD.


Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm still working on my JOC Fanfic, but in the mean time I give you a One-Shot crossover fic based off of a Foamy the Squirrel cartoon, featuring my favorite Love/Hate OTP Gallerian Marlon x Ma/Kayo Sudou, I basically copy/pasted the script from the Episode but I changed it a bit to be true to their characters, and added more description to their actions instead of it being scripted because won't allow script styled fics ENJOY!

* * *

It was a quite evening in Levianta, Gallerian Marlon was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and reading a news paper, he had just recently came home from court, he then jumped when his friend Ma came in with a red Toaster in her hands and a big Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

 **"** Hey!" Ma started, "Look what I got from that tableware store at downtown!" she placed it on the table in front of the blue haired Marlon-Leviantan.

 **"** What is it?" He asked, apparently he knew that it's a toaster, but he felt something was not right with the said item in front of him.

Ma answered: "It's a toaster, from that movie: "Haunted House in Amityville"." She got up close to the Judge with a high pitched voice "Amityville!"

He pushed her back lightly asking: "You bought a haunted toaster?"

She nodded and took out a piece of White Bread from her sleeve. "Watch, this is incredible." She puts in the bread. "You put in regular old white bread and.. _."_

 **~48 Seconds Later~**

The toaster pops the toast, it was cooked, but it wasn't even white bread anymore, it bacame wheat toast. Gallerian was quite baffled by the toaster's effects. "Wheat Toast? How did you end up Wheat Toast?"

"No one knows. What's even amazing, is that when you put in wheat bread, you get pumpernickel. And when you put in pumpernickel, you get a blueberry muffin!"

Though in the generation they're in, people including him believed that sort of black magic is just a fairy-tale thing, the replay she expected out of him was, "That's ridiculous." In the other side of the coin though, the greedy old goat could be in-denial since he believed that a Clockworker's Doll is his Daughter Michelle.

Taking a step back, Ma said in a cocky tone: "Oh yeah, fine!" She takes out Pumpernickel Bread from her sleeve.

 _"Where is she getting the bread from?"_ Gallerian thought to himself.

"It just so happens I have some pumpernickel bread, right here!" she puts it in.

~ **56 Seconds Later~**

The Toaster then popped two sides of a Blueberry muffin. "Woah!", Now he's willing to believe the words of his Capricious friend.

"See?!" Ma said smiling, offering one half of a muffin to him, "Blueberry muffin!"

He took the muffin she offered and eats it, it just like how Mira used to make for picnics, how his family is so small now without her. "That's freaky. What happens if you put a bagel in there?" He asked while eating the muffin.

Ma was about to speak, but realized that she never thought of it. "You know what? That's a good question." She then took out a plain beagle from her sleeve and puts the halves in the toaster.

 **~6,798 Seconds Later~**

As they waited patiently for the beagles to get cooked, they played "Go Fish", the two psychos then jumped when the Toaster Pooped, they turned and saw that it was well cooked Pork Chops, ready for supper.

"Is, is that a porkchop?" Gallerian asked in a baffled tone, confused about the Pork Chops. Ma was clearly disappointed by it however. "Ah, what a gyp. I was hoping it would be one of those toasty cakes!"

"Oo, try waffles!" Gallerian said excitedly.

"Eh, you know, the description on the box said not to use waffles."

"Why?"

The Playwright shrugged, "I don't know, something about getting back a toasted human hand or something? But that's all I know, don't try to attempt it." She sniffed herself, "You mind if I use your shower? I'll be quick."

He sighed, "Fine, but no more than an hour."

"Thanks." She ran off, once alone, Gallerian looked at the toaster with curiosity, he then walked towards the Ice Box for a waffle, He's attempting to see if the descriptions correct despite Ma's words.

 **~987 Seconds Later~**

Gallerian was reading "Taming of the Shrew" until he heard the toaster pop. He turned to see there was a hand in there, He was both Disgusted and Impressed by it. "Whoa," He Exclaimed "It is a toasted hand."

Ma came back wearing a White bathrobe and a Towel on her head, she saw the hand in the toaster and reacted accordingly, "What did I say about using waffles!?" She asked angrily as Gallerian rolled his eyes as if bored.

 **~Epilogue~**

Nemesis appears on stage with a mic singing _"The Amityville toaster, Make breakfast spooky. Spooky talk from toaster, Spooky eat me toast! Yum yum yum, human hand."_

* * *

"Taming of the Shrew" belongs to William Shakespeare

Foamy the Squirrel belongs to Jonathan Ian Mathers/iLL WiLL PrEss

The Characters here belongs to Mothy/Akuno-P


End file.
